train of thoughts
by Kuroe Chitsu
Summary: In which Trish could feel her father's infinite death. Found family. Mild description of anxiety. Character study.


In which Trish could feel her father's infinite death. Found family. Hurt/comfort. Subtle romance. Mild description of anxiety. Character study. **Idea and Some dialogues diambil dari akun rp /buonJoJo sama /unainflessibile**

**Jojo no kimyou na bouken (c) Araki**

* * *

.

Trish terbangun dengan napas yang memburu dan perasaan ketakutan yang seolah mencakar bagian dalam badannya, rasa yang tidak pernah melepaskan pelukannya akan memori setiap kematian yang ia rasakan di jiwanya. Hampir lima tahun ia selalu merasakannya, setiap detail ekspresi ayahnya, perasaan ketakutan dan kesakitan yang dirasakan olehnya, terhitung sejak ia mengetahui fakta kalau sosok ayah kandungnya yang mencoba membunuhnya karena hubungan darah mereka, terjebak dalam kematian abadi.

Lelaki yang ia hanya ketahui dari cerita ibunya sangat berbeda dengan sosok yang ia temui. Dan ia sangat tidak menyangkanya. Ia menyangkalnya karena sosok asli ayahnya sudah mengotori kenangan akan mendiang ibunya. Ibunya selalu bercerita kalau ayahnya hanyalah satu-satunya laki-laki yang membuatnya jatuh cinta karena sifatnya yang manis, pemalu, dan selalu bertanggung jawab.

Pernah ketika Trish saat kecil membenci warna rambut fuchsia-nya, yang teman-temannya selalu ejek karena warnanya tidak normal, ibunya akan bercerita, "Ayahmu dulu juga memiliki warna rambut yang sama denganmu. Bahkan warna matanya yang hijau juga menurun padamu." Dan Trish hanya tertawa geli membayangkan kalau ayahnya terlihat konyol karena memiliki warna rambut yang sangat terang seperti permen kapas, tapi setidaknya mereka akan terlihat konyol bersama.

Saat malam tiba, ia akan masuk ke kamar mandi dan mulai bercermin sambil menyisir rambutnya ke depan, ke belakang, dan menatanya sesuai dengan imajinasi atas bayangan ayah yang belum pernah ditemuinya.

Ketika musim panas datang, freckles yang berada di wajahnya dan sebagian badannya akan terlihat jelas, terlebih kalau ia tidak memakai sunscreen atau saat memakai dress yang sangat lucu yang memperlihatkan lengan atasnya. Trish suka memakai baju-baju yang lucu, tapi frecklesnya membuat dirinya menjadi tidak lucu. Tetapi Ibunya akan bercerita lagi, "Ayahmu juga memiliki freckles di wajahnya, di sekitar bagian sini," ia berhenti sebentar dan menunjuk dengan lembut kedua pipi Trish dan mencium puncuk hidungnya, "-dan itu yang membuatnya terlihat sangat manis."

Semenjak itu, Trish mulai menbandingkan sosok ayahnya seperti pangeran berkuda putih dari dongeng yang selalu dibacakan oleh ibunya sebelum tidur dan ia berharap dalam hatinya kalau ayahnya akan datang dan menjemputnya ke istana agar mereka bertiga bisa bahagia selamanya sebagai keluarga di sana. Dan karenanya Trish dulu juga jatuh cinta kepada gambaran ayah yang tidak pernah ia temui itu.

Ketika usianya berubah menjadi 15 tahun, usia yang sudah dianggap dewasa di Italia, ia mulai membuang mimpi-mimpi itu dan harus mulai menerima kenyataan kalau ibunya mulai sakit-sakitan karena kelelahan bekerja dan sudah harus dirawat di rumah sakit. Setiap hari ketika Trish pulang sekolah dan menjenguknya, Ibunya selalu menyuruhnya untuk bermain dengan teman-temannya dan tidak perlu datang untuk menjenguknya.

Tapi Trish selalu memaksa untuk berada di sana. Ia merasa sedih ketika melihat ibunya berbaring sakit dan untuk melakukan kegiatan normal seperti makan, harus sudah dibantu olehnya. Tapi ibunya tidak pernah mengeluh dan terus menerus menyuruhnya bersabar karena ia sudah mengirim surat kepada ayahnya, yang ia tahu bernama Solido Naso, bahwa ia sakit dan memintanya untuk menjenguk dirinya serta putri semata wayangnya.

Tapi ia tidak pernah datang, dan sedikit demi sedikit perasaan cinta yang ia rasakan kepada ayahnya perlahan menipis. Hingga ibunya meninggal seminggu setelah ia lulus sekolah menengah dan laki-laki tua bernama Pericolo datang ke pemakaman ibunya dan berkata kalau ia adalah orang suruhan ayahnya yang datang untuk menjemputnya. Pericolo mengingatkan dirinya akan sosok kakek yang sudah meninggal sejak ia kecil, dan bertemu dengannya membangkitkan memori yang sempat terlupakan. Dari sana, dunianya berbalik menjadi semakin buruk ketika Pericolo bercerita kalau ayahnya adalah Boss Mafia dari organisasi yang bernama Passione.

Trish juga tidak diberikan waktu untuk mengemas barang-barang yang akan ia bawa, atau sekedar mengambil foto-foto yang menjejer di dinding rumah mereka yang berisi foto dirinya dan ibunya. Ia bahkan tidak sempat berpikir untuk merasa berduka dan sedih membayangkan kalau ia tidak tahu kapan ia akan bertemu ibunya lagi. Ia pergi dari rumah dan lingkungan yang membesarkannya sehari setelah pemakaman ibunya diberlangsungkan.

Mereka berdua menghabiskan sepanjang perjalanan dalam keheningan. Sesekali Pericolo akan menjawab pertanyaan Trish dan lebih banyak "Aku tidak bisa mengatakannya," untuk menjawabnya. Mereka banyak menemui orang-orang baru yang mengantarkan mereka, berganti-ganti mobil, dan selalu bermalam di jalan.

Di suatu malam, ketika mereka berhenti dan menginap di hotel terpencil, dekat dengan laut karena Trish bisa menghirup asin laut yang berjarak ratusan kilometre dari tempatnya sekarang, dan merasakan rasa asin di udara, ia menonton film Godfather di tv kabel, satu-satunya film mafia yang kata orang-orang berhasil menangkap pemotretan bagaimana mafia bekerja.

Pericolo sempat mengeceknya dan tertawa pelan di bawah napasnya ketika menangkap apa yang Trish tonton dan kembali ke kamarnya, dan meninggalkan Trish sendiri. Lelaki itu tidak mengatakan kalau film itu tidak akan membantunya dalam kejadian yang akan datang, tapi ia mengerti kalau Trish membutuhkan bayangan akan masa depan dan sosok Don Corleone adalah sosok terdekat yang Trish bisa bayangkan sebelum menemui ayahnya yang seumur hidupnya belum pernah ia temui.

Trish menonton filmnya dan tersenyum, ia bisa membayangkan Don Corleone sebagai ayahnya. Di sana, ia memberikan anak perempuannya seluruh isi dunia dan cinta yang tidak kenal batas. Dan Trish juga membayangkan dirinya juga diberikan hal yang sama, kemudian menikahi sosok terkenal yang dihadiri oleh teman-teman dan keluarga terdekatnya. Keluarga adalah orang-orang yang terpenting dalam hidupnya, baik mereka dihubungkan oleh darah atau tidak. Dan Trish berharap kalau ayahnya bisa menganggapnya, anak yang belum pernah ditemuinya sama berharganya seperti Don Corleone kepada anaknya.

Ia membayangkan kalau ayahnya adalah Don Corleone dan berhenti menonton ketika Don Corleone mati.

Cintanya kepada sosok ayahnya kembali mekar (karena ia yakin bahwa ayahnya memang peduli kepadanya) dan ia sedikit demi sedikit menerima fakta kalau ayahnya adalah Boss Mafia. Ia berkahyal kalau ayahnya tidak bisa menjenguknya karena takut akan terjadi hal buruk kepadanya dan ibunya kalau pihak dari gang lain atau bahkan anggota gangnya sendiri mengetahui kalau Boss memiliki keluarga. Trish kembali mencintai imajinasinya kalau ayahnya memang selalu mengawasinya dari jauh, dan menerima perintah Pericolo untuk menyamar menjadi cleaning service sambil menunggu orang-orang suruhan ayahnya seperti Pericolo untuk mengantarkan kepada ayahnya.

* * *

.

Ayahnya bukan Don Corleone.

Don Corleone tidak akan mencari-cari anaknya, menitipkannya kepada bawahannya agar tidak terbunuh dalam perjalanan mengantarkannya hanya untuk menghabisinya dengan tangannya sendiri. Don Corleone bahkan tidak pernah berpikir untuk membunuh keluarganya bahkan ketika mereka melakukan hal yang membahayakan untuk bisnisnya.

Ayahnya bukan Don Corleone ataupun pangeran berkuda putih, melainkan Diavolo, sang iblis.

Dan Trish tidak akan mengundang orang seperti itu dalam pernikahannya. Dan kalau semua berjalan dengan kehendak ayahnya, Trish tidak akan pernah menikah malah. Dan mereka tidak akan pernah menari bersama di pesta pernikahannya. Trish bahkan tidak bisa berpikir untuk kembali berada dalam satu ruangan yang sama. Tetapi orang yang sangat hebat yang ia tonton dari film dan si iblis itu sendiri memiliki satu kesamaan.

Mereka berdua akan mati. Dan Trish tidak ingin hidup di dunia selain dengan kenyataan itu. Ia bahkan akan memastikan kematiannya dengan mata kepalanya sendiri, seperti ia menyaksikan kematian Don Corleone.

Ia tahu ini sama dengan misi bunuh diri, tapi setidaknya ia berterimakasih kepada Bucchi Gang karena sudah ingin membelot dan menyelami takdir bersama dengannya.

Semenjak pertemuan pertama mereka yang sebagian dihabiskan dengan dirinya yang tidak sadarkan diri, Trish merasa terdapat persamaan diantara mereka, lebih dari warna rambut dan mata mereka yang sama, atau bahkan freckles mereka. Dan mendadak semua yang dikhawatirkannya sewaktu kecil terlihat sangat menyedihkan ketika ia kembali melihat ke belakang.

Trish dan Boss, mereka memiliki jiwa yang sama. Atau hanya sebagiannya. Dan mereka bisa merasakan hubungan jiwa satu sama lain bahkan ketika mereka saling berjauhan. Ketika Trish membangkitkan kekuatan Stand-nya, ia bisa yakin kalau Boss juga bisa merasakannya. Bangkai pesawat yang terbakar di laut Sardinia yang diharapkan dapat mengelabuhi Boss hampir terasa sia-sia, kalau ia tidak menangkap tatapan bangga yang berasal dari Bucchiarati (ia tidak akan mengakui pada saat itu kalau kehadiran Bucchiarati memiliki efek menenangkan sama seperti ibunya.)

Trish tahu, kalau membelot dari Boss sama dengan menandatangani sertifikat kematian mereka lebih awal, tapi ia tidak ingin kalau itu menjadi kenyataan. Ia tidak ingin orang-orang yang ia baru kenal selama seminggu itu menjadi mayat. Tapi tentu saja takdir berkata lain. Dari sana semuanya semakin menuju selatan.

Mulai dengan mereka mendapatkan harapan dengan mengetahui bagaimana rupa Boss serta masa lalunya tapi harus dibayar dengan nyawa Abbacchio, Polnareff yang membantu mereka untuk mengalahkan Diavolo harus merelakan badannya mati dan hidup sebagai tortoise, Narancia yang sudah ia anggap sebagai saudara laki-laki yang tidak pernah dimilikinya menjadi korban karena berada di tubuh Giorno, dan Bucchiarati yang mencurangi kematian bangkit hanya dengan keinginan untuk membantu mereka.

Dan Trish hanya bisa melihat mereka semua mati tanpa bisa berbuat apa-apa.

Setengah dari kelompok orang yang membelot dari Boss mati. Trish merasa kalau semua yang terjadi adalah karena kesalahannya. Dan ia mengerti ketakutan Fugo yang tidak mengikuti mereka saat berpisah dari Venezia.

Kematian Abbachio, Naranchia dan Bucchiarati membuatnya mempertanyakan setiap keputusan yang berakibat pada akhiran ini. Trish mungkin baru mengenal Bucchiarati Gang hanya dalam seminggu, tapi ia merasakan sakit di hatinya pada kematian mereka seolah ia kehilangan ibunya.

Dalam seminggu ia merasakan harapan, ketakutan, kemarahan, kengerian, keputusasaan, dan sejumlah emosi lainnya yang tidak bisa diberi nama karena ia tidak tahu, semua emosi yang lebih banyak ia rasakan dibandingkan 15 tahun hidup sebelumnya.

Tapi ia mengenal perasaan ini. Perasaan akan kengerian, ketakutan, dan keinginan akan kematian tanpa benar-benar bisa lepas yang berada di dalam jiwanya. Selain dapat merasakan kehidupan akan satu sama lain, ternyata ia bisa merasakan setiap kematian yang Boss alami. Dan Trish tidak bisa berpikir pada saat itu kalau ia akan mengalaminya untuk seumur hidupnya, karena ia berfokus untuk mencari tubuh Boss yang ia rasakan semakin menjauh dari tempat mereka berdiri.

"Tubuhnya kemana?! Ia mengapung ke arah mana?!" Dengan putus asa, Trish mencoba mencari-cari tubuh Boss yang tenggelam di sungai akibat pukulan Golden Experience Requiem, stand Giorno yang berevolusi setelah ditusuk oleh Golden Arrow.

Mista yang mendengar pertanyaannya juga ikut panik bersamanya, lukanya yang didapatkan dari tusukan Boss ia hiraukan dan bertanya ke arah Giorno. "Kau pasti bisa merasakannya dengan Stand-mu bukan?!"

Giorno masih berdiri mematung, dan ia bertukar pandang dengan Stand nya yang sudah berevolusi dengan Golden Arrow. Trish akan merasa tidak nyaman melihat matanya yang terbuka lebar atau bahkan mencoba menebak apakah GER sudah bisa berkomunikasi dengan pemiliknya selain kata 'Muda' kalau rasa panik dan putus asa tidak memenuhi dirinya.

"Dimana dia, Giorno?! Cari dia!" Teriaknya, suaranya sedikit bergetar dan ia berharap kalau tidak ada yang mendengarnya. Tapi tubuh Boss yang seharusnya sudah mengapung tidak terlihat di permukaan sungai sejauh matanya bisa memandang. Di dalam jiwanya, ia merasa kalau ketakutan yang sudah memenuhi dirinya dan kesakitan yang ia rasakan di daerah perutnya benar-benar terasa sebelum akhirnya digantikan dengan kehampaan dan sosok Boss yang semakin menjauh.

Tapi ia tidak bisa berhenti merasa panik, sampai ia benar-benar melihat mayat Boss kalau ia memang mati, meski perasaan di jiwanya berkata sebaliknya. "Kita harus segera mencarinya! Aku masih bisa merasakan kalau Boss masih hidup! Aku tidak bisa tenang sampai kita memastikannya!"

"Tidak perlu mencarinya." Giorno berkata setelah lama ia mengamati gerak-gerik panik Mista dan Trish. Mukanya masih memancarkan sedikit kesedihan, karena apa Trish tidak tahu, tapi ia yakin ia akan segera menemukan jawabannya.

"Eh?" Trish menghentikan kegiatan mencarinya. Suara jantungnya yang bertalu-talu terdengar jelas di telinganya. Semua terjadi begitu banyak di pagi ini. Trish bahkan bisa meyakinkan dirinya kalau Narancia masih tertidur di dalam kura-kura, bukan tertutupi oleh bunga yang melingkari tubuhnya. Ia yakin ia akan muntah kalau perutnya tidak kosong.

"Karena semuanya sudah berakhir. Aku memang tidak melihat kemampuan GER dengan jelas, tapi aku yakin dengan sepenuhnya, kalau Boss tidak akan pergi kemana-mana." Giorno terdiam dan mencoba memproses semua informasi di kepalanya. "Terutama ia tidak akan pernah sampai pada kebenaran, terutama kebenaran dibalik kematiannya sendiri."

"Tapi ia masih hidup." Trish berkata lagi kepada Giorno. Ia ingin menambahkan pertanyaan, kenapa Giorno tidak langsung menghabisinya saja ketimbang menyiksanya dalam siklus kematian tanpa akhir tapi ia urungkan.

"Akhir baginya adalah tanpa akhir. Itulah kemampuan GER."

"Berarti kita menang?" Mista bertanya dengan kebahagiaan di setiap pertanyaannya. Melihat kegembiraan Mista, Trish berpikir mungkin menyiksa Boss sebagai pelaku dari perasaan kehilangan dari setiap orang yang ia kenal adalah pilihan yang tepat. Tapi ia berharap kalau ia tidak perlu merasakan perasaan terhubung ini di jiwanya.

Giorno tidak menjawab, tapi Mista memang tidak menunggu jawabannya. "Kalau begitu, ayo cepat kembali ke Koloseum. Jiwa Bucchiarati memang tidak apa-apa tapi tubuhnya terluka akibat tembakan tadi. Dia pasti bingung dan khawatir dengan keadaan kita sekarang."

"Ya." Trish mengikuti langkah Mista, mengalihkan pikirannya dari perasaan kalut dan panik karena tidak menemukan tubuh Boss, tapi Giorno tidak bergerak sedikitpun. Bahkan ia terlihat sedang bergetar hebat dari sudut pandangnya.

"Ayo Giorno. Kita sembuhkan luka Bucchiarati supaya kita bisa pulang."

"Ya, ayo." Giorno menyetujuinya tapi tidak ada niatan untuk mengikuti mereka. Malah tubuhnya bergetar semakin kuat. Membuat Trish yang mengamatinya bertukar pandang dengan Mista. Ia berusaha meyakinkan dirinya kalau Bucchiarati memang baik-baik saja di sana. Menunggu mereka datang menghampirinya, dan memberi cerita kalau mereka berhasil mengalahkan Boss. "Aku akan menyusul."

Dengan itu, Trish dan Mista berlari bersama menuju Koloseum. Meski terlihat sangat terburu-buru, tapi Mista cukup peka untuk memendekan langkah kakinya agar Trish bisa berlari sejajar dengannya.

"Aku minta maaf karena sudah mengatakan hal-hal yang aneh saat kita bertukar badan." Trish mencoba memelankan lariannya agar Mista tidak melihat mukanya yang memerah. Mista juga mengikuti gerakannya hingga mereka berdua berhenti.

"Tidak usah khawatir. Aku paham karena kita semua memang berada dalam kepanikan karena jiwa kita yang berubah." Mista tersenyum lebar seolah rasa sakit di badannya akibat pukulan Boss tidak berasa. Trish menganggukkan kepalanya dalam perasaan lebih tenang dan bersama mereka kembali berlari menuju Bucchiarati terakhir berada.

* * *

.

Trish pikir kalau mereka akan bisa bernapas lega karena berhasil mengalahkan Boss dan terlepas dari kejaran pembunuh elit suruhan Boss karena Giorno sekarang menggantikan posisinya. Ia berpikir kalau mereka akan kembali ke Naples, menggelar pemakaman hanya untuk Narancia dan Abbacchio di sana. Ia tidak menyangka kalau mereka juga akan menemukan Bucchiarati dalam kondisi tidak bernyawa.

Mereka menggelar pemakaman untuk ketiganya sehari setelah mereka di Naples, Trish bahkan tidak ingin mengingat kejadian dimana mereka meninggalkan tubuh Narancia dan Abbacchio. Dengan peran baru Giorno sebagai Don, mereka mendapatkan tempat untuk menguburkan ketiganya di Memorial Park yang dihadiri oleh warga Naples yang memang mengenal Bucchi Gang.

Selama itu, Trish selalu berdiri berdekatan dengan Giorno dan Mista. Tidak ada yang menyampaikan pesan terakhir hingga mereka menurunkan peti ke dalam tanah, Trish yang terisak dan menguburkan kepalanya di dada Mista tidak sanggup melihat semua detail kejadian di sana dan mereka pergi ketika mereka selesai menaruh bunga di atas makam.

"Apa yang ingin kau lakukan setelah ini, Trish?" Giorno bertanya setelah mereka tiba di dalam ruang kantor baru milik Giorno, pakaian ketiganya masih segar dengan bau tanah serta rumput yang habis dipotong dari pemakaman tadi.

Trish menatap Giorno bingung. "Tinggal di sini. Bersama dengan kalian?" Kalimat terakhirnya lebih terdengar sebagai pertanyaan dibanding dengan pernyataan.

"Apa kau tidak ingin melanjutkan hidup sebagai warga biasa? Tidak ada yang tahu kalau kau adalah Putri Boss terdahulu selain orang yang berada di ruangan ini dan Fugo."

"Benar sekali Trish. Apa kau tidak ingin melanjutkan sekolahmu? Kau tidak perlu menjadi seorang gangster seperti kami." Mista menimbrung dengan pertanyaannya sendiri.

Mendengar kata sekolah, Trish mendadak teringat dengan keinginan Narancia. _'Kalau setelah semua ini selesai, aku ingin masuk sekolah dan memakan pizza marguireta.' _Mungkin ia bisa menghormati keinginan Narancia dengan melakukannya sendiri.

Beruntungnya lagi, dengan pengaruh Giorno sebagai Don, Trish bisa masuk ke sekolah berasrama yang bagus di Florence tanpa harus menyediakan berkas-berkas sekolah sebelumnya yang kemungkinan sudah hilang di rumah lamanya. Tapi itu berarti, ia akan pergi dari Naples.

Giorno juga berkata kalau ia akan pindah ke Sisilia, tempat dimana Boss sebelumnya menggelar kenaikan dan pengukuhan menjadi pemimpin Passione. Mista, yang menjadi tangan kanannya otomatis juga pindah ke sana.

Di sisi lain, ia mendapatkan confidante di dalam diri Guido Mista. Lelaki itu seolah berperan sebagai kakak laki-lakinya dan mereka akan saling menelfon satu sama lain setidaknya seminggu sekali setiap kali mereka tidak berada dalam satu kota yang sama. Dari sana ia mengetahui kalau Fugo kembali masuk ke dalam Passione dan sedang menjalani misi dari Giorno.

Mista akan bercerita mengenai kegiatan apa saja yang ia alami, mulai dari menemani Giorno ke dewan council, yang menurutnya sangat membosankan karena masih saja ada yang tidak menerima kalau laki-laki berusia 15 tahun yang berhasil menduduki salah satu tempat yang mengatur Italia. Dan Trish akan balik menceritakan kehidupannya yang menurutnya membosankan, selama di sekolah dan ekstrakulikulernya yang menyanyi solo.

Tapi sedekat apapun hubungannya dengan Mista, tetap saja ia tidak bisa berbicara mengenai perasaan takut yang dirasakan di setiap malam. Mengenai jiwa ayahnya yang selalu bisa ia rasakan di setiap persendian tubuhnya, yang suatu saat akan terbebas dari kekuatan GER dan mencarinya kembali. Setiap kali memikirkan itu, Trish akan kembali dirinya menjadi gadis berusia 15 tahun yang masih sedih akibat kematian ibunya, sudah harus melawan kematian yang berada di setiap sudut kota.

Semenjak hari itu, ia sudah tidak bisa lagi menghitung berapa kali ia merasakan ayahnya mati. Di saat ia sedang melamun, mengerjakan tugas, atau berlatih bernyanyi kematiannya akan hanya terasa di badannya tapi ia tidak mendapat detail jelas bagaimana.

Tapi ketika ayahnya mati ketika ia sedang tidur pada saat malam, ia bisa merasakan kematiannya dari bawah matanya, dan di hari terburuknya Trish malah merasa kalau ia yang mengalami kematian itu secara langsung. Ia mengasumsi karena separuh jiwa ayahnya menurun kepadanya dan tetap akan berada di dalam tubuhnya hingga ia dewasa kelak.

Lama kelamaan putaran kematian ini mengikis kewarasannya, dan setiap hari yang ia jalani adalah neraka personalnya. Ia sudah harus mengontrol hubungan darahnya untuk tidak mengambil alih pikirannya. Dan yang paling ia takutkan adalah kalau begini terus, Trish akan menjadi seperti Diavolo. Ia rasa itu adalah hal yang cocok mengingat kalau ia adalah anaknya.

* * *

.

Trish pikir ini terlalu ironis ketika ia menemukan kenyamanan di dalam diri laki-laki yang secara tidak langsung membuatnya merasakan siksaan batin selama 5 tahun terakhir ini. Mungkin kalau Giorno langsung membunuh Boss tanpa harus menjauhkannya dari kenyataan, tanpa harus menangkapnya dalam siklus kematian tanpa akhir, mungkin ia bisa tidur nyenyak setiap malam. Semua hanya kemungkinan tapi setidaknya ia bisa berpikir mengenai alternative kehidupannya yang lain.

Trish tidak bisa berbicara banyak kepada psikiaternya sejak ia memutuskan untuk menemuinya 2 tahun setelah kejadian itu, karena apa yang kau harapkan dengan dokter normal yang tidak mengerti keberadaan Stand. Dan karenanya Trish juga tidak bisa bercerita kalau ayahnya yang memiliki jiwa yang sama dengan dirinya terjebak dalam kematian yang berulang dan ia bisa merasakan setiap kematian di bawah kulitnya sejak berumur 15 tahun. Mungkin kalau ia berbicara seperti itu, asylum sudah akan menanti di depan matanya.

Yang pasti Trish hanya bercerita kepada dokternya kalau ia masih mendapatkan mimpi buruk mengenai kematian ibunya (yang sebagian bohong karena ia sudah tidak pernah lagi memimpikan ibunya) atau kelelahan dan stress akibat terus-terusan berlatih lagu untuk album selanjutnya (yang mana juga ia ceritakan ke Mista, tapi lelaki itu seolah tidak mempercayainya) dan ia meminta untuk ditambah dosis obat tidurnya karena ia selalu mendapatkan insomnia setiap malam.

Tapi Giorno, ia tidak mengetahui apa-apa mengenai pekerjaannya sebagai penyanyi pop ataupun mimpi buruknya dan lelaki itu memperlakukannya seperti ia memperlakukan Mista ataupun Fugo. Seperti seorang rekan, atau penyintas. Trish ingin sekali beristirahat dari semua aktivitas yang dilakukannya dan diperlakukan seperti orang biasa, bukan seperti artis (oleh fans-nya yang entah dari mana mendapatkan rekaman suaranya yang padahal belum pernah dirilis), orang yang hatinya kapanpun bisa pecah seperti gelas (oleh Mista), ataupun yang bisa meledak sewaktu-waktu (oleh psikiaternya).

Seperti bisa membacanya, Giorno melakukan semua yang Trish harap bisa memperlakukannya seperti biasa itu. Ketika Trish sudah debut dan semakin sibuk dalam tour-nya ataupun berlatih untuk rekaman lagu terbarunya, sesekali ia akan mengunjungi Naples dan kalau Giorno berada di kota yang sama, lelaki itu akan mengajaknya pergi ke tempat ia biasa membeli gelato, makan siang bersama di restaurant yang selalu dikunjunginya sebelum ia menjadi Boss Passione. Penjual dan pemilik yang berada di sana akan menceritakan bagaimana Giorno sewaktu kecil.

Dari sana, ia sedikit demi sedikit mengetahui masa lalu Giorno. Kalau lelaki itu dulu memiliki rambut hitam sebelum suatu hari rambutnya mendadak panjang dan berwarna pirang. Atau ia dikirim oleh ibunya ke dalam sekolah berasrama dan tidak pernah mengunjunginya lagi semenjak itu. Atau meski dulu sempat mendapat perlakuan tidak menyenangkan dari teman-teman sebayanya, ia masih memiliki sifat yang sangat sopan dan ramah ke semua orang dan berhasil menarik mereka mendekat. Dan Trish menyetujuinya dalam hati kalau itu Giorno memang memiliki jiwa yang berwarna emas yang membuat orang-orang di sekelilingnya tertarik kepadanya.

Dan Giorno tidak berkembang sendiri, ia juga membuat orang-orang di sekitarnya berkembang, seperti kekuatan Stand-nya yang dapat memberi kehidupan kepada setiap makhluk hidup. Atau dalam kasusnya, Giorno yang berhasil membuatnya berkembang dan secara tidak langsung membantunya menemukan Spice Girl di dalam dirinya.

Orang-orang di Naples mungkin juga setuju. Terhitung setahun Giorno menjabat sebagai Boss Passione, orang-orang membuat patung dari marmer yang menggambarkan Giorno sebagai penyelamat mereka dari narkoba. Trish selalu berharap kalau Giorno tidak akan pernah kehilangan cahayanya itu.

"Ada apa Trish? Akhir-akhir ini kau terlihat sering sekali melamun." Giorno mengalihkan pikiran Trish di suatu siang ketika mereka sedang beristirahat di ruang kerja lelaki itu (atau lebih tepatnya Trish yang memaksa Giorno untuk tidak terlalu bekerja dengan keras, tapi tetap saja lelaki itu membawa dokumennya untuk dibaca di meja untuk tamu dan menemani Trish menyesapi teh siangnya.)

"Hm? Tidak apa-apa." Trish menaruh tehnya ke atas saucer. "Hanya sedikit stress karena aku harus kembali untuk tour besok."

Sedikit berbohong karena tadi malam ia tidak bisa tidur karena lagi-lagi ia merasakan rasa sakit dan ketakutan ayahnya sebelum mati entah yang keberapa kalinya. Tadi malam ia sedikit tidak beruntung dan obat tidurnya baru bisa membuat efeknya ketika jam 3 pagi, dan ia sudah bangun dan siap pada jam 7 pagi untuk sarapan bersama Mista sebelum laki-laki itu kembali mengikuti kegiatan Bossnya. Giorno mungkin bisa membaca emosi orang seperti ia membaca buku, tapi Trish sudah hidup cukup lama di dalam industry entertainment dan sudah bisa belajar untuk menutupi kelelahannya dengan wajah yang netral yang lebih baik dari yang biasa.

"Ah iya. Tour selama di Eropa ya."

"Kau dan Mista akan tetap datang bukan?" Trish mengambil piring kecil yang berisi kue stroberi dan memotongnya kecil-kecil sebelum memakannya. Pattisier yang dipekerjakan Giorno sangat hebat dalam membuat makanan manis seperti ini dan ia tergoda ingin mampir untuk berterimakasih kepada mereka.

"Selama Guido tidak sibuk mencari perempuan yang tetap menolak ajakannya, mungkin kami akan sempat untuk hadir tepat waktu." Lelaki itu menjawab dengan senyum geli diujung bibirnya dan sesekali menyesapi teh yang berada di depannya.

Trish tertawa. "_The good ol' Mista_. Tidak pernah mengenal kata menyerah. Kuharap ia tidak pernah berubah." Giorno ikut tertawa dan tawanya itu terdengar sangat indah di telinganya dan Trish harus menahan dirinya untuk tidak jatuh semakin dalam pesona lelaki itu.

"Bagaimana denganmu, Gio? Apa kau akan membawa pasangan kencan?"

Giorno tersenyum. "Mungkin saja." Dan Trish harus menelan perasaan cemburu yang tiba-tiba muncul di dadanya. Sejak pertama bertemu di saat mereka berusia 15 tahun, Trish sudah mengakui kalau Giorno adalah laki-laki yang sangat menarik di matanya.

Dan 5 tahun kemudian, pubertasnya membuatnya terlihat semakin tampan dan cahaya yang matahari yang masuk lewat jendela besar tidak melakukan keadilan dalam membawa keluar rupa indahnya. Meski hanya mengenakan kemeja putih polos, dan sudah menanggalkan jasnya serta celana hitam, Giorno masih terlihat sangat tampan, dan wajahnya yang makin lama terlihat seperti malaikat terlihat sangat pas dibingkai rambut pirang panjangnya yang ia tidak ikat.

Dan ditambah dengan pengaruhnya sebagai Don Passione, Giorno bisa mendapatkan perempuan atau laki-laki yang ia mau di seluruh Italia. Trish sudah harus bisa menerima kenyataan itu, dan berdamai kalau Giorno benar-benar melihat seseorang. "Kalau begitu, aku akan minta tiket masuk ke managerku secepatnya untuk kalian."

"Mereka mengadakannya di Naples bukan untuk minggu ini?"

Trish mengangguk. "Kemudian Venezia, lalu setelahnya aku ke Jerman. Jadi kalau kau tidak bisa datang yang di Naples, bisa juga di Venezia."

"Kalau aku sih inginnya datang kedua-duanya." Mista datang tanpa mengetuk pintu dan langsung masuk. Ia membawa sejumlah buah-buah di dalam kantong belanjaannya dan baguette yang mencuat di dalam sana sementara Fugo mengikuti di belakangnya dengan wajah kesal karena perilaku Mista yang masih tetap tidak sopan kepada atasan mereka menurutnya. Lelaki itu kemudian menjatuhkan dirinya ke sofa panjang dan mengangkat kakinya agar ia bisa tiduran di atasnya. Trish melambaikan tangannya kepada mereka berdua.

"Yah tapi kita lihat dulu saja bagaimana jadwal Giogio ke depannya." Fugo berkata dengan pernyataan netral dan duduk di sisa bangku yang kosong. Ia kemudian mengambil cangkir bersih yang tersedia, dan menuangkan sendiri.

"Hey, hey." Mista kemudian duduk dari posisi tidurannya. "Apa menurut kalian kanibalisme bisa menjadi solusi dari kelaparan massal?" Mendegar perkataannya, Fugo dan Trish langsung mengerang sementara Giorno tertawa pelan. Kemudian mereka menghabiskan jam makan siang dengan mendengar teori dan cerita ngawur dari Mista.

* * *

.

Konsernya berjalan sukses. Dan Trish merasa sangat puas dan senang ketika para pendengarnya (Hey, ia bahkan bisa melihat wajah Giorno, Mista dan Fugo yang datang dengan pasangan mereka meski hanya sekilas) melakukan standing applause, ketika melihat review dari sejumlah musisi kalau konser ini sangat bagus, ia merasa semakin senang. Ini juga termasuk hasil kerja keras semua pihak yang sudah berhasil membuat konser kali ini sukses dan ia akan berterimakasih kepada mereka semua dalam pesta setelah konser yang digelar.

Tapi sebelumnya, ia ingin mengunjungi makam Bucchiarati, Narancia dan Abbacchio dulu, karena hari ini adalah anniversary kematian mereka. Trish merasa kalau mantan capo itu tidak berinisiatif untuk menyelamatkannya, maka teman-teman segangnya tidak akan ikut berfikir untuk mengalahkan Boss, yang berarti ia sudah pasti tidak akan berada di dunia ini lagi. Selain itu ia tidak tahu kapan ia akan kembali lagi ke Naples, jadi ini merupakan kesempatan yang tepat.

Trish membeli bunga untuk mereka bertiga di toko bunga yang untungnya masih ada yang buka (penjaga tokonya sempat meminta foto bersama dan tanda tangan sebagai pembayarannya tapi Trish menolak untuk tidak membayarnya dengan uang), dan berjalan di malam Naples yang masih terasa hingar bingarnya dalam kesendiriannya.

Ia sampai di depan makam Narancia yang sangat bersih dari rumput liar dan sampah organic lainnya dan berjongkok untuk menaruh bunga di sana, lalu berdoa. Trish bukanlah seorang yang sangat taat agama. Terakhir kali ia ke menghadiri Misa Minggu adalah bulan lalu dan ia tidak ingat kapan terakhir kali ia mengakui dosanya.

Tapi ia benar-benar berdoa agar Narancia, Abbacchio dan Bucchiarati bisa menemukan kebahagiaan dimanapun mereka berada sekarang.

"Aku sudah mencoba pizza marguireta yang kau maksud saat itu, Narancia dan aku bisa berkata dengan jelas kalau aku tidak menyukainya. Aku tidak mengerti bagaimana dengan rasa yang seperti itu bisa menjadi makanan favoritmu." Trish berkata dengan suara yang parau, entah akibat menyanyi terus menerus selama 2 jam atau menahan tangis.

"Tapi aku berhasil melewati sekolah menengah, dan sebagiannya aku tujukkan untukmu. Aku harap dimana kau berada, kau bisa makan pizza marguireta itu sepuasnya dan tidak ada yang lagi yang menyakitimu di sana."

Trish kemudian bangkit dan menuju makam Abbacchio dan melakukan hal yang sama. Ia berdoa dan menaruh bunga di atas tanah yang berisi rumput hias. "Aku tidak sempat berbicara banyak denganmu, Abbacchio. Tapi aku sangat berterimakasih karena kau sudah mau membantu menyelamatkanku dan mengalahkan Boss.

Meski kau sudah tidak lagi berada di sini, aku akan membawa semangat hidupmu ke dalam hidupku. Kuharap kau sudah bisa berdamai dengan masa lalumu." Kemudian Trish berdiri.

Menuju makam Bucchiarati, ia sudah tidak bisa menahan tangisnya, dan berdiri terisak di sana. Dari semuanya, Trish sangat berhutang budi kepada Bucchiarati. Lelaki itu terasa seperti perwujudan dari mimpi-mimpinya sewaktu kecil mengenai ayahnya. Trish tidak pernah memiliki figure laki-laki yang membantunya dalam tumbuh, tapi Bucchiarati berada dalam mendekati posisi ibunya.

Setelah menyusun kembali pikirannya yang kalut dan menghapus jejak air mata dengan lengan coatnya, ia kembali berjalan. Sampai di depan sana, ia menaruh bunga di atas dan mengatupkan kedua tangannya untuk berdoa. Dari cerita Mista, Trish jadi tahu kalau Bucchiarati adalah salah satu sekian banyaknya anak-anak yang menjadi korban dari narkoba yang diedarkan oleh Boss sebelumnya. Ia berharap kalau Bucchiarati dapat bertemu kembali dengan ayahnya.

"Dari semuanya, aku sangat berterimakasih kepadamu Bucchiarati. Dedikasimu, kasih sayangmu, dan keteguhan hatimu yang mengantarkanku pada hari ini. Setelah menjadi Don yang baru, Giorno langsung menghentikan pasokan narkoba, dan karenanya ia langsung mendapatkan banyak musuh dari sejumlah pihak.

Tapi, Italia semakin makmur karena tidak lagi ada pemasokan dari narkoba, dan Gio bahkan menyediakan rehab secara gratis bagi mereka yang pecandu. Dan orang-orang sangat berterimakasih kepadanya hingga membuatkannya patung di setiap gereja, yang aku rasa kau sudah bisa melihatnya.

Aku tidak tahu kapan bisa kembali lagi, tapi doakan aku selalu berhasil di kehidupan ini, dan jiwa Boss yang berada di dalam jiwaku tidak menyeretku menjadi sepertinya." Trish kemudian bangkit dan kembali berjalan di jalan setapak untuk kembali ke tempat dimana para koleganya menggelar pesta.

Udara dingin dan rasa lega karena sudah berkunjung kepada Bucchi Gang membuat setiap langkah yang diambilnya terasa lebih ringan. Hingga ia melihat Giorno berdiri dengan tinggi 190 cm, tidak jauh dari makam Bucchiarati, baru Trish menyadari kehadirannya. Lelaki itu terlihat sangat tampan sekali malam ini, rambut pirang panjangnya yang ia ikat dengan rapih terlihat mengkilat di bawah sinar rembulan dan dengan senyuman merekah di bibirnya Trish berlari kecil arahnya.

Giorno membalas senyumannya, jantung perempuan itu semakin bertalu-talu ketika jemari tangannya saling mengait di jari-jari Trish dan mereka mulai berjalan sambil bergandengan tangan, hingga perempuan itu harus menahan untuk tidak berhenti dan muntah di jalan karena merasa sangat gugup.

"Kau pergi hampir sejam penuh, dan yang lain mulai kebingungan mencari diva malam ini. Jadi aku menjemputmu."

"Bagaimana kau bisa menemukanku?" Giorno hanya menjawab dengan senyuman tapi Trish sudah mengetahui jawabannya. Ia tertawa di bawah napasnya. "Tentu saja dari kekuatan Gold Experience, bagaimana mungkin aku bisa melupakannya?"

"Kau benar-benar berkilau sekali malam ini. Selamat atas kesuksesan konser tadi."

"Ah, terima kasih. Aku senang sekali kau bisa meluangkan waktumu."

Mereka berjalan beriringan dalam keheningan yang tidak terasa menyesakkan bagi Trish. Ketika mereka sampai di depan gedung yang sudah dipesan untuk pesta, Trish menghentikan langkahnya. Ia mendadak teringat dengan perkataan Giorno kalau ia akan membawa teman kencan, dan merasa perasaan cemburu kembali membara di dadanya.

Ia harus mengambil langkah pertama untuk memberi tahu lelaki itu mengenai perasaannya. Ia tidak peduli kalau Giorno tidak membalasnya, ia hanya tidak ingin segala yang mereka miliki sampai saat ini akan menghilang kalau ia mengatakan perasaannya. Tapi melihat lelaki itu memandangnya dengan begitu lembut kepadanya membuat Trish tidak bisa lagi menahannya. Giorno yang merasakan perang batin yang dialami Trish juga berhenti dan menatap bingung balik dengan mengangkat satu alis matanya dan tanpa bersuara bertanya, _'Ada apa?'_

Karenanya Trish memberanikan dirinya untuk melingkarkan tangannya yang bebas ke leher laki-laki itu sebagai tanda meminta untuk menundukan kepalanya dan berjinjit agar lebih mudah untuk sejajar dan mulai menciumnya. Ia bisa mendengar suara terkejut yang dikeluarkan Giorno dan menciumnya dengan segala perasaan yang ia rasakan, berharap kalau Giorno bisa mengerti tanpa harus mendengar dari mulutnya.

Trish sudah siap dengan penolakkan Giorno, atau bahkan kehilangan satu laki-laki yang sangat penting di hidupnya ketika mereka menghentikan ciuman itu. Maka ia ingin agar waktu berhenti sebentar agar ia bisa membayangkan kalau Giorno menjadi miliknya walau hanya sebatas dalam angannya.

Oleh karenanya tidak terkira segala kekagetannya (dan kebahagiaan di dadanya, dan suara jantungnya semakin bertalu-talu) ketika Giorno menjauhkan wajahnya hanya untuk menciumnya lebih dalam lagi. Lelaki itu bahkan melepaskan untaian tangan mereka untuk memeluk tubuhnya dan mendekatkannya. Trish membalasnya dengan menelusupkan jemarinya ke dalam rambut lembut lelaki itu, dan semakin mendekatkan kepalanya.

Ketika bibir mereka berpisah untuk kedua kalinya, Trish sudah tidak bisa menahan air matanya lagi. Ia terisak di dada Giorno dan seluruh panca inderanya penuh dengan Giorno sementara lelaki itu mulai mencium puncak kepalanya dan menaruh kepalanya di atas kepala Trish.

"Kau harus siap dengan apa yang akan terjadi kalau kau kembali masuk ke dunia ini, Trish."

"Aku tahu."

"Terlebih lagi menjadi putri dari Boss sebelumnya dan sekarang menjadi salah satu orang terpenting bagiku."

Trish mengangguk. "Aku mengerti. Aku menginginkan ini. Aku menginginkan kau."

Trish mungkin tidak dapat melihatnya, tapi ia bisa merasakan kalau Giorno sedang tersenyum dan ia kembali mengeratkan pelukannya. "Aku juga menginginkan ini." Lelaki itu kemudian menangkup wajahnya di tangannya dan menghapus butiran air yang masih mengalir dari kedua matanya dengan ibu jarinya dan tersenyum lembut.

"_Tesoro mio_, bahkan dengan mukamu yang memerah ini kau terlihat sangat cantik sekali." Giorno terkekeh pelan sambil mencium kedua matanya, puncak hidungnya, kedua pipinya, dagunya dan diakhiri di dahinya, sementara Trish memukul main-main di dadanya.

"Aku sempat berpikir sesaat kalau aku juga akan kehilangan kau malam ini."

Giorno mengambil sapu tangan dari dalam jasnya dan mulai mengelap air mata dari wajah dan hidung Trish. Kemudian ia berkata, "Kau adalah perempuan yang sangat kuat, Trish. Kau bisa mendapatkan orang yang kau inginkan. Aku tidak akan kemana-mana sampai kau bosan dan berkata kalau kau tidak menginginkan aku lagi."

Trish memukul kembali tapi kali ini lebih keras hingga Giorno mengaduh. "Jangan berkata seperti itu. Aku tidak ingin yang lain, aku hanya menginginkanmu sampai kapanpun."

Giorno kembali tersenyum lembut ke arahnya dan mencium lembut di bibirnya. "Senang kalau perasaan kita sama."

Trish mengangguk dan memeluk erat lelaki itu. Telinganya ia dekatkan dengan dadanya, dan ia bisa mendengar suara detak jantungnya di sana. _'Giorno masih hidup, dan aku tidak akan kalah dengan pengaruh ayahku selama ada dia dan yang lainnya.'_

Mereka saling berpelukkan dengan tangan lelaki itu mengelus-elus punggungnya hingga Giorno memecah keheningan. "Mau masuk ke dalam?"

Trish menghela napas, dan berusaha mengingat harum badan, kehangatan dan detak jantung lelaki itu ke dalam pikirannya sebelum mengangguk. Mereka berdua berjalan dengan berpegangan tangan dan berpisah ketika Trish ingin kembali ke ruang ganti guna menaruh coat-nya dan mengaplikasikan ulang make up-nya, agar ia tidak terlalu terlihat seperti orang yang baru saja menangis (meski itu memang kenyataannya.)

Giorno mengangguk, dan mengelus pelan permukaan tangannya sebelum melepaskan pegangan mereka dan berjalan sendirian menuju aula dimana yang lain sedang berkumpul.

* * *

Halo, saya malah masuk fandom lain, bukannya malah ngapdet yang lain hhhhhh maapkan buat yang nunggu. niatnya mau dijadiin oneshot tapi nggak kuat jadi mungkin dibagi jadi 3 parts yaa. mohon menunggu

apa ini di consider sebagai ff vento aureo part 5 pertama berbahasa? eeheheheh


End file.
